


From Monogamy to Polygamy with Love

by pf_lz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Fluid Sexuality, Lesbians, Nuclear Apocalypse, because there's no reason to have them anymore, everyone is poly because nuclear apocalypse, normal dating conventions go out the window, nuclear bomb shelters, so much gay, thirteensome - f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: The story of how thirteen women came to be in one relationship, as seen through the eyes of Daisy.oran excuse to write a poly ship that was supposed to be a thousand words but turned into six-thousand





	From Monogamy to Polygamy with Love

**Author's Note:**

> twas the week before finals when all through the house, one creature was stirring and you could hear the click of their mouse...
> 
> probs should be studying but that's future me's problem (and screw that dude)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy my first foray into first person writing.

We were all already in here when the war started and America was blasted off of the map. I can never describe just how grateful and lucky I know we are for that, for being protected in this enormous bomb shelter. I know – we all know – just how many people are up there dead and dying of radiation poisoning at this moment, but there’s not a whole lot we can do.

Once the seal is broken to the shelter, everything in the shelter is contaminated and everyone would be at the risk of dying of radiation poisoning, Stark says. It’s weird, how almost everyone is still susceptible to that, despite all of the mutations and enhancements that exist nowadays. Take me, for example: I can make things vibrate, but that’s completely useless against an enemy that can seep through my skin without even the briefest of warnings. The same goes for all the others who are in here.

We’d been planning on having a girl’s night, as we did every month, and Stark had finally gotten tired of us taking over the best parts of Stark tower so he offered to let us use one of his many nuclear shelters as the new girl’s hangout place. Of course, we were all staunchly against it – limited alcohol, remote location and that’s besides the fact that it was a nuclear shelter, which were, you know, supposed to be plain and just enough room to survive. But then Natasha offered to check it out for us because Stark just couldn’t stop telling us how nice it really was.

And, actually, he delivered. The place was as nice as Stark Tower with enough alcohol to last at least fifteen years. Not surprising, when you think about it.

So, Nat convinced her wife, and Maria commanded us that we had to all go there because, “Natasha doesn’t lie to me.” That’s how the thirteen of us ended up there that night: Natasha, Maria, Wanda, May, Sharon, Gamora, Bobbi, Jemma, Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Kara, and me.

It was chaotic, at first, trying to figure out why the doors to the place had sealed and had a time lock of fifteen years counting down. And I really hated that we were stuck in there, but it was reassuring that Stark had gotten the rest of everybody into safety before the war truly began and the entire planet was turned into an inhospitable mess.

After a few months, it calmed down and we settled into our routines nice enough – training, board games, movies, drinking, cooking, baking, raising animals, growing crops, and basically learning everything possible in order to make this lavish bomb shelter sustain human life for fifteen years without exposure to radiation.

The complex was truly enormous. I had no idea how this place was built and how no one knew about it; even when we’d been there for almost two years, I was still discovering rooms. For example, Tony Stark had the largest collection of sex toys that I’d ever seen and when I found all of them and told everyone else about them, it reminded us that we’d all been rather chaste since we’d been cooped up (except for Nat and Maria, of course; their lovemaking was rather loud and tended to leave a lot of marks on Natasha’s body. She always wore them proudly and loved it when I, Wanda, or sweet Jemma blushed after having seen fresh ones pop up).

I guess that’s what started to put the first thought into my head that even in this terrible time, I still wanted to be with someone, to have a boyfriend I could cuddle with. I’d tried to cuddle with some of the girls here during movie nights, but everyone except Jemma was too prickly to cuddle with me and Jemma was simultaneously too awkward and too flustered to say yes, so I stopped asking her.

Sharing a room with May was interesting, for sure. She was still as taciturn as she always had been and given that we were forced to share the oversized king bed that sat in the room, she always woke me up for training and never let me sleep in a little. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were cardio and weight training, while Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays were sparring matches. On Sunday, May and I made breakfast for everyone and had to get up even earlier for that.

Those mornings were quieter than the workouts, as May focused on cooking even more intensely than she focused on training. I enjoyed the quiet, however. It gave me time to think about myself and how I could do better and make May proud to call me her training partner. It was one of the few real goals I had in here, to make May proud.

Unfortunately, that desire often waned. It had one such morning when May and I were sparring on the training mat.

May pinned me rather quickly – for the fourth time in three minutes – and I tapped out even quicker, just wanting to take a rest and a break for the rest of the day.

Unsurprisingly, May did not like that. “Get up, Daisy!” she said to me as she stood and got back into her stance while I laid on my back, taking my time. That only seemed to aggravate her more. “Up!” she commanded in that not-yelling-but-also-yelling way of hers and I stood, ready for a fight.

I just wasn’t expecting it to be a verbal one. Words flowed out of my mouth like water and I couldn’t stop myself, which may have been my undoing: “What is the point of this? All this training, this exercise, this discipline… we can’t leave here for thirteen more years, so we can’t we just wait until there’s a couple years left and then we train?”

I took a breath and continued, advancing until my nose nearly touched Melinda’s, my voice controlled yet also angry as I let loose over two years’ worth of frustrations of being inside this bomb shelter. “And even if we did, what are we going to do when we get out there? Spar a mutated animal to death? There’s no one left out there except for those who were rich enough to afford a shelter like this place and they’re all too prissy to be much of a fight!”

I let out a breath and watched as May twitched when it played across her lips and saw as the faintest of blushes came to the woman’s cheeks. It was gone in an instant, however, and I must’ve imagined it as Melinda had never blushed in the whole time I knew her.

“You disappoint me, Daisy. I thought you were stronger than that, than this weak-will you’re showing me.” May’s words hit my lips just as my breathe had hit hers and it tickled something fierce, in a way it never had before. Gooseflesh appeared on my arms and I struggled to keep eye contact.

May stepped back, looked me up and down, and then strode past me, and into the rather oversized showers in the workout area. Our arms brushed as she walked by and I couldn’t help but turn and watch as she sauntered off, head high and disappointment rolling off of her and settling deep into my stomach.

Even through the disappointment, I couldn’t help but notice just how… hot Melinda had looked just then, hair wet with sweat, skin glistening and facial features pulled back tightly in anger.

I’d noticed how women could be attractive before – it was hard not to, with their hips and breasts and their soft feminine features – but I’d never really _felt_ it like I felt it just then. A tiny wisp of desire entering into my being that stirred my mind up just enough that I couldn’t stay focused the rest of the day.

True to May’s word, she didn’t give up on me like I had given up on myself. She roused me from slumber at the ass crack of dawn and had me running until last night’s dinner came up rather grossly. I suspected she did that on purpose, as she had the tiniest of smiles on her face when I turned to look at her.

It kept on like that for the next three weeks. We’d train until I puked and then spar until I couldn’t stand on my own anymore. It was brutal and, even with May as quiet as she was, she said even less than she had before.

Before, she had slipped in the most minuscule bits of information in in their lessons and sometimes while neither of them could sleep and they’d both already gotten into bed, Melinda would tell me some little fact about her – her middle name, her favorite color, favorite movie growing up and her favorite one now – but after the fight, May stopped and closed herself completely to me.

I didn’t realize just how much I adored those moments of vulnerability, how I treasured them close to my heart and how dearly I hoped that those facts were only known by me. And now they were gone.

I guess it wasn’t one specific moment that really caused me to realize this, but when I did, I knew I had to apologize for my earlier behavior. I knew now that Melinda wasn’t just mad at me for not wanting to train, she was disappointed that I’d want to break my word and quit on her, something I said I wouldn’t do. How I suddenly knew this, I wasn’t sure, but I had to apologize and quickly.

Luckily, it was late at night and I knew that May would be getting ready for bed at the moment so I headed over there to talk.

It went well, as I knew it would. May may have been upset with me, but she wasn’t the type to hold a pointless grudge and so she forgave me rather quickly when I confessed to being hotheaded and wrong. We both fell asleep quickly that night, May giving me one of her very rare smiles that always made my stomach swoop and twist and turn. It put me at ease.

The next four months were the best training sessions I could recall; every one left me wanting more and begging May to stay longer. She always refused for fear that I would hurt myself by getting too exhausted and the care that she showed when she told me that made me smile at her. May smiled back in understanding and nodded at me almost… shyly it seemed.

The next morning was a sparring match and I was rather excited for this one. The last few had been much closer than I had any right to expect and so I hoped that today I might finally break through and pin her. Sure, it had happened before, back before the demolition of our world had happened, but then May had been holding back.

Now, she was not.

And I was ducking and dodging and dipping and blocking everything she threw at me. I was moving so quickly it felt like an out of body experience – everything seemed to happen before I could even think of the next movement. My limbs were acting of their own accord, not of any conscious thought of mine and the lack of thought was what won me the match.

I was laying down on her back, her arms caught in mine in very uncomfortable position and May tapped out against my leg. I stood up and pulled her up with me and May was smiling this huge, beaming smile; a smile I’d never seen before. It was out of place on her usually stoic face and it was beautiful.

“I did it,” I squeaked out, “I beat you!” I grinned at her good-naturedly and stepped close to hug her.

She hugged me back, whispering in my ear, “You were wonderful, Daisy. Truly. I’m so proud of you.”

We pulled apart after this and maybe it was May’s words, maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight or maybe it was just my sheer loneliness that gave me a sudden, unfathomably large burst of confidence, but I stepped up and placed a hand on May’s sweaty and flushed cheek.

She nuzzled ever so slightly into it, confirming what I thought and a toothy smile broke out on my face. I took another step forward, invading May’s personal space and pressing a slightly aggressive kiss on her lips.

If I thought my kiss had been slightly aggressive, it was nothing on May’s response. She tackled me to the floor, our teeth clacking together painfully but I barely even registered it as May was pressed fully against my body, laying on top of me. Her tongue was in my mouth before I could even think, and I couldn’t do anything but moan. Not even ten seconds later had May’s hands groping my fabric covered breasts and me groaning and keening into her mouth in response.

I was incredibly turned on. May was a dominant lover, something I didn’t expect. Maybe I should have, but she always seemed so reserved, like she would let her partner take turns being on top.

Our kissing and groping (because my hands had migrated up to May’s ass) was interrupted by hollering and whistling and it was only then that I remembered that Bobbi, Jemma, and Kara had wanted to watch today’s training and that we were almost having sex in front of them.

I blushed bright red and May sat up, resting on my stomach, eyes still staring into mine and breathing heavily.

“Sorry?” I squeaked out and squeezed my eyes shut, embarrassed.

I could hear the grin in Bobbi’s voice as she spoke. “The only sorry that I see is that we didn’t get to see the climax.”

There was a gasp – probably Jemma – and then a response (which was definitely Jemma): “You’re not even bisexual, Bobbi! Why would you want to see that?” Jemma, I could tell, was both curious as to the workings of lesbian sex (so was I), and somewhat scandalized that we nearly performed for them.

Still, I couldn’t blame Bobbi for wanting to watch. May was hot.

We (May and I, that is) went straight to our room after that and only stopped our union when Natasha knocked on our door to hand us our late lunch and early dinner meal, her mouth turned up into a smirk as she sniffed the air coming from our room.

“Smells like you could use a third hand, Daisy.” Natasha grinned at me mischievously and slipped inside the room before I could do anything. Luckily, I had put a robe on to answer the door; May, unfortunately, was still laying nude across our bed, with only a sheet covering her bottom half. When I turned to apologize to May for the unexpected intrusion, May only smiled at me and failed to cover up.

I couldn’t say I was sorry about that.

“What are you doing, Natasha?” I asked as she sat on the side of the bed where I usually slept. I walked over and set down the tray of food on the nightstand and sat next to Natasha, glancing at her curiously and somewhat annoyed.

May just looked intrigued at this point and I couldn’t help but lean over and place a kiss on her forehead.

Natasha grinned at the two of us. “Just wanted to say congrats on finally ridding us of your excessive sexual tension and welcoming you two to the ranks of us lesbians. You’ll find the grass is always cleaner cut on this side.” Nat winked suggestively at me and I groaned as I covered my head with a pillow. May just snorted. Still, despite the rather over the top double entendre, it was relieving to know that I was May’s first woman as she was mine.

“Is that the only reason why you decided to come into our room? To say congrats?” May was nothing if not blunt.

“Can’t I just be a good friend?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I don’t see why you have to be a good friend while we are otherwise engaged.”

“Maybe you can try to be a good friend tomorrow?” I suggested, making a shooing motion towards the door.

Natasha acquiesced and stood up from the bed, heading towards the door. She stopped with one hand on the door knob. “One last thing: Maria and I’s bed is always open if you want to join. Just a thought,” she finished as my jaw hung down and I stared rather blankly at where Nat had been standing as she shut door behind her.

I looked at Melinda. She shrugged unknowingly at me and gestured for the plate of food. I scooted up to the head of the bed, grabbed the plate, and we began to eat.

I guess May and I were the beginning. Our conversion from playing for the opposite teams to the same (or at least both) were proof that we didn’t have to stick to what we thought our sexuality was. As our circumstances changed, it was only expected that we would change. Why should our sexualities not be a part of that?

And thus began the wave of ladies falling for ladies. It was about four months after May and I’s rather public declaration of love that the next couple announced their relationship: Darcy and Jane, which was really not a surprise. From what I could tell, Darcy was the only one who’d experimented with another woman before we got stuck in here (except for Nat and Maria, of course). But she claimed the experience made her realize she was completely straight and now it was kind of cute to see Jane turn Darcy into a liar.

They were a cute couple. Darcy was loud, however. Very loud.

Interestingly, it was Gamora and Wanda who coupled together next. We were having one of our movie nights (we were working through the Rocky movies at the behest of Bobbi and Natasha) when I, snuggled deep in May’s arms on our couch, looked over to see the two of them cuddled together in a way that only those who have feelings for each other would. They were so close to be as one, and Gamora’s beautiful green skin made it easy to see as she stroked up and down Wanda’s spine.

I think the next thing was an accident, because they blushed so fiercely after their lips caught together when Wanda lifted her head up to reach for her water that I could see it from across the room. Their embarrassment didn’t stop them from kissing again towards the end of Rocky III and by the time the movie was over, I could see how swollen and red their lips were.

The sight made me happy rather a lot.

Next was Pepper and Sharon. Historically, the pairing made sense – Pepper was married _ish_ to Tony whose father was Howard, and Sharon’s aunt was Peggy and together those two helped found SHIELD. They were the most vanilla of any of the current relationships in this spontaneously sapphic bomb shelter; just two women who wanted companionship and found feelings in each other.

It was weird how every roommate and bedmate ended up dating their own. It was this and the lack of anything else that made the occupants of the master bedroom the most interesting gossip in the complex. May wasn’t one to gossip, and I usually wouldn’t, but the whole dynamic of three women, one bed, and two people to a couple was much too fascinating to not pay attention.

We all had bets as to who ended up together out of the two of them – I was for Bobbi and Jemma while May thought it’d be Bobbi and Kara and unsurprisingly, Natasha said it’d be all three of them.

When we tried to explain the amount of people that were in a couple, she just laughed at us and told us to watch and learn.

So we watched.

And then we learned.

It was a Tuesday, which happened to be Jemma, Bobbi and Kara’s day to cook. The three were in the kitchen and I just happened to be sitting at the kitchen bar watching as they cooked something that smelled utterly delicious.

They were moving together in a rather cute domestic way, arms brushing against each other and occasionally flicking bits of food at each other and feeding each other as well. It reminded me of newlyweds who just couldn’t get enough of each other.

And that’s when I noticed a bruise on Jemma’s neck barely peeking through coverup; a distinctly hickey looking bruise. When I started examining the other two for makeup on their necks, it was easy to spot.

I had no idea how Natasha was able to guess that _this_ would happen. I was happy for them – very happy, in fact – but I was slightly more upset that I lost the bet. After all, the winner got a free massage from everyone else, and while May was talented with her hands in most things, she was not great at massages. It was probably her only flaw.

But still, I couldn’t help but make a comment. “Jemma?”

She looked over at me and said, “Hmmm?”

“What’s that on your neck? It looks like a bruise.” I paused and smiled at her as I watched her cheeks bloom red. “How did that happen?”

Jemma slapped at her neck and turned away from me in hiding. A mischievous grin broke out on my lips and I looked at Kara and Bobbi in turn and then to the makeup on their neck. Kara flushed much like Jemma and Bobbi just smirked.

“You’re just jealous that you could never woo two ladies at once,” Bobbi boasted as she offered a spoonful of the soup they were making to me.

I blew on it for a second then took the spoon in my mouth and swallowed the soup. Given the lack of anything to do, we’d all become rather good cooks and Bobbi was no exception. “That’s delicious Bobbi! Not as good as I’m sure last night was, but still. Very good.” I winked at her and she blew me a mocking kiss then spun around to comfort her two new… somethings. I wasn’t sure what to call them; girlfriends? lovers? beaus?

Three people in one relationship was bound to be confusing and with no internet to really research how that would work, I was interested to see the dynamic play out.

I refocused my attention on the three girls and watched as Bobbi drew them in close and rested their heads on her chest for a long, intimate moment. The only word that I could use to describe it is cute. They were cute. Adorable, even.

I stood up quietly to let everyone else know that dinner was ready and to give them a moment to prepare themselves for the onslaught of congratulations and questions they were going to get.

We had turned from a group of eleven straight women and one lesbian couple into a five standard lesbian couples and one polyamorous lesbian triad (Gamora had been the one to tell us that that was the proper term for a relationship of that type; apparently where she grew up, they were common enough that you knew at least one or two people in a relationship like that).

I guess it really shouldn’t have been a surprise that even that changed – we were in the midst of a nuclear apocalypse and normal conventions were out the door.

Our relationships remained more or less consistent for the next three or so years, putting us with around nine years to go before we could see the new world outside and breathe fresh air again. I had only tired of the inability to feel the sunlight on my skin but everything else was still a go for me.

Sharing a bed with the woman you’re in love with and getting to be with your friends non-stop would be tiring for most people, but after so many years alone, I couldn’t get enough of it. I was loving every second of being in this shelter and while what forced us to remain in here was absolutely terrible, I couldn’t help but be slightly glad it had happened.

At this point, my understanding of normal relationships had been thrown out of the door watching Bobbi, Jemma, and Kara together. They proved that that type of relationship was doable and honestly might even be better in this type of environment. If two of them had a fight, they both still had someone to turn to for comfort and to help them talk through issues.

If I’m being honest, sometimes during disagreements with May, I felt just the tiniest bit jealous of their relationship. Not that I didn’t love Melinda to death, but I felt like I was able to love more than I was, felt that my heart was at that point where I could love another just as much as I loved May.

That’s probably what caused me to think back on the words Natasha told May and I three-plus years ago. I can’t say I wasn’t tempted… I loved everyone here so much that, though I was committed to May, my feelings for her were hardly different than my feelings for anyone else here. My relationship with each woman here was different than with another, but when I thought of Jane or Wanda or Sharon, the exact same feelings arose in my heart; feelings of love and tenderness and joy.

I tried to shake the thoughts, but as Melinda and I retired to bed, she could tell something was wrong.

“What is it?” Melinda prodded, putting an arm around me and pulling me close. I nuzzled into her chest for a second before pulling back.

I feigned ignorance and shrugged. “What’s what?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you.” She squeezed my arm tenderly and placed a kiss on my temple. “You’re tense. You haven’t been this tense since one of the cows fell sick and you thought we wouldn’t have any red meat for the next year.”

I giggled at that. The thought of no red meat had been truly troubling for me that year. “It’s nothing, promise,” I said. I placed a kiss on May’s shoulder as I said this and reached an arm around her waist. May had solved all of the cuddling problems I’d had the first couple of years in here; I could tell it still wasn’t her favorite thing, but she always said yes when I asked. (May was hopelessly whipped for me, but I would never say that out loud.)

Unfortunately, May disagreed with me. “It’s not nothing, Daisy, I can tell that much.” She paused for a second and I waited for her next words. “I know it’s been bugging you all day. Tell me so we can go to sleep. I don’t want you going to sleep like this – it’ll throw you off during training tomorrow.”

I sighed. Once Melinda had set her focus on getting me to talk, there was no way I was ever able to refuse. Might as well spill.

“I’ve been thinking about Bobbi, Jemma, and Kara a lot,” I started.

“What about them?”

“Their… relationship.” I opened my mouth to say more, but closed it when I couldn’t figure out how to elaborate.

May rubbed a hand through my hair and stroked it tenderly. I sighed pleasurably. “What part of their relationship?”

“I… I guess the whole, y’know,” I muttered, my hand trying to say what I obviously was struggling with.

“The polyamorous part?” Melinda must’ve understood me better than I thought. I could feel my face warm in response and nodded against Melinda’s skin. Sometimes it was easier to not say anything. I let silence fill the room and May was patient to wait for me to be ready. She always was.

I broke the quiet of the room. “I love you, you know that, right?” I could feel May nod and rub my arm tenderly. “I love you with everything I am. And these thoughts are just thoughts, nothing more. I just imagine what it’d be like to have a relationship like theirs, that’s all. I still want you more than anyone else.” It felt important to me to continue to affirm our relationship.

May’s hand pulled my chin up to look at her. She leaned down and place a kiss on my lips. “It’s okay. I understand.”

That certainly wasn’t what I expected. “You do?” Did that mean she was upset and just thought she wasn’t enough? Or was she saying something else?

She shook her head to get the black strands off of her face. I drew my hand up to stroke her cheek and make sure she felt loved. May placed a kiss against my palm and I felt like it was going to be okay. “I have them too. About dating multiple people at once.” I could feel as she closed her eyes and swallowed, her jaw clenched tightly. “Watching them date one another. Wanting them to date each other.”

I froze. What she’d just said perfectly encapsulated what I was feeling. It took me a second, but I finally got my jaw to work again. “Is it weird that we both want to make our relationship, uh, bigger?”

“Perhaps,” May said, her eyes closing shut.

This conversation had been emotionally draining on the both of us. I rolled over on top of Melinda and propped myself up on one arm, the other stroking her hair. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Me too.”

  
“Can we talk about this more, tomorrow? I think we’re both tired.” May nodded. I leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, reassuringly. It felt like our connection had deepened with this new understanding of each other. After a long, intimate moment, I pulled away and rolled back onto the bed, my back against May, and pulled her arm until she followed and cuddled up against my back.

I loved being the little spoon.

It was just after breakfast the next morning when Natasha made eye contact with me and I could just tell that she knew. She knew that I’d been thinking her words, been thinking about polyamory. I looked away and my eyes settled on May, her hair wet from her shower and cheeks still slightly red from exertion.

God, she looked so beautiful. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss, unable to help myself. She was smiling into it. One of May’s favorite things was spontaneous affection and she enjoyed it every time I couldn’t help myself. When I pulled back, I could see Natasha’s knowing smirk and a nod to her and Maria’s room over May’s shoulder. I rolled my eyes but followed nonetheless, pulling Melinda with me.

(Honestly, I still didn’t know what to call her. Girlfriend seemed so much less than what we were, but wife or fiancée called for me popping the question and that was hard to do without the ability to get the ring. It wasn’t something that bothered me at all and from May’s lack of comments, it must have not bothered her either. I just let it be.)

May was looking at me confused when I looked back at her, but I just kept pulling her until we were sitting on the couch in the rather large bedroom. Natasha pulled the armchair up to the couch, until they were basically touching, and sat down in it, her legs tucked underneath her.

I looked around to see if Maria was in here and Nat answered my unspoken question. “She’ll be back in a bit.” Natasha rubbed her hands against her thighs before speaking again. “Daisy, is there anything you’d like to admit?”

I rolled my eyes at her. “That’s the best lead in that you can think of? You’re slipping.” I took a breath and puffed up my cheeks, blowing the air out slowly. “Last night, May and I had a talk… about being poly or whatever you call it.” My eyes looked over at May and she was staring hard at Natasha, her brow furrowed in slight confusion. It only lasted for a second and I could see the understanding of the previous talk come to the forefront of her mind.

When she looked at me, I smiled encouragingly.

Natasha grabbed my hand and rubbed it sweetly, her smile turning slightly nervous. My stomach fluttered. “And? Are you open to it?”

May and I hadn’t had the time to discuss it anymore, but from just a quick glance, I could see that _yes_ was the correct answer. I answered for the both of us. “Yes. We are.” At that, Natasha’s lips turned from slightly nervous to joyous. The transformation was beautiful and my stomach fluttered again.

“Did you talk about specific… people?” Natasha asked, her eyes gleaming and wanting.

I looked to Melinda to let her take this one. “We didn’t talk about that,” May murmured quietly, not wanting to break the tension that filled the room. “But, personally,” May continued, looking directly into my eyes, “I want you. And Maria. And everyone in this compound.”

The words struck a chord in me and I nodded just enough to let them both know that I was in agreement, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of May. I wanted everyone to be mine and to be theirs simultaneously.

After a heated moment, we broke eye contact and looked at Natasha, who looked like Christmas came early. “Finally!” she squealed before pulling us into a hug. “I thought Maria and I were the only ones! How could I say no to all of these beautiful women? How could I not want them? How could I not want the both of you in our bed?” As she said this, Maria walked into the room.

Natasha jumped up and beckoned for Maria to come closer. “They said yes!” she yelped before pulling Maria down into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at the both of us. Watching the two of them kiss and knowing what might happen in the coming weeks and months only made me feel more complete, like watching two parts of my heart meld together from where they had been slightly mismatched.

Maria was grinning at me before she looked over at Melinda to see her reaction. I grabbed May’s hand and squeezed it tight and reassuringly. She squeezed back.

At that Maria pulled away and towards me, grabbed my cheeks and tilted my head up until our lips met and _I was kissing Maria Hill_. It was incredible – she was so different from May and yet so wonderful. I pulled her down on top of me and my head fell across May’s lap. She stroked my cheek tenderly as I kissed another woman on top of her lap.

This was not at all how I expected my life to be going, but who was I to complain?

I heard some rustling and the couch dipped down on Melinda’s other side. May’s stomach turned against my cheek and the sound of May moaning filled my ears a moment later. I opened my eyes to see if I could figure out what Natasha was doing to her, but at that moment Maria decided to bite my lip and I was a goner after that.

When we walked out of their room as a group later that night to join the rest of everyone for movie night, all of us sporting mussed hair and swollen lips from hours of kissing, everyone stared. Especially Gamora and Wanda, who looked like they might jump us then and there. I shrugged internally. It was hard to be quiet when you had the attention of three women on you.

But still, we held our heads high and claimed a couch, the four of us a tangle of limbs and hair, skin pressed against skin in an intimate way. When the stares continued and they failed to press play on the movie, Natasha decided to speak.

“We never said you couldn’t join, girls. Our beds are open to everyone.” I couldn’t see Nat’s face as she spoke by virtue of our positions on the couch, but I turned my neck slightly to observe everyone’s reactions.

Gamora and Wanda, as I mentioned before, still looked like they might take Nat up on that offer right now. I grinned when I caught Wanda’s eye and blew her a kiss. Her cheeks turned scarlet red.

Jane looked shocked, jaw on her neck, while Darcy was whispering in her ear (presumably trying to convince her to let them join in). Jane’s beautiful brown eyes made contact with mine as she turned her head and I gave her the most reassuring smile I could possibly give, eyes crinkling in pleasure.

I couldn’t see Pepper and Sharon, but I could only imagine how speechless the two were. I knew they’d be the least likely to join our rather unconventional relationship.

Lastly, I turned my eyes towards the other poly relationship in our midst. Their reaction would be the most interesting, for sure, and when my eyes focused in on them, my heart beat quickened. Jemma was still on the couch, holding Kara’s hand tightly and they were watching someone. I turned my head to find Bobbi right next to me and her hand caressed my cheek.

I nodded my head back towards her girls and she nodded in answer to my question. She had consent, which meant they had to have already talked about this before. Before I could think on it anymore, her lips were on mine and I was kissing a fourth woman in one day.

Bobbie was the only one to kiss us that night, and she took turns doing so before settling in on the stuffed couch in across all of our laps, her head resting in my lap and feet getting massaged by Maria. It was oddly domestic in a way I couldn’t quite understand.

But that night was the night that opened the floodgates. Soon, there were no truly defined relationships. It was every woman belonged with every woman and yes, May and I still had a room together, but our relationship was more than that.

I still don’t understand how this happened, how a group of thirteen women became a single, semi-amorphous and completely gay relationship, but I loved it. The love I could give and receive was so much greater than if I had remained in my monogamous relationship with May. I was still in love with her, and out of everyone, I still spent the most time with her and we shared a bed, _just_ the two of us at least once a week.

May was my first, she would be my last, and I would never stop loving her.


End file.
